


Honey

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [54]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Bottom Wade Wilson, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holidays, Impact Play, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Spanking, batman forever roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter and Wade spend Christmas Eve together.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas Eve shmoop! This is for the tumblr anon who asked for Peter calling Wade "honey" - I'm not sure who all can see my #sensitive blog anymore, so here it is on good old ao3.
> 
> Happy Merry to all!!!

“Honey, can you grab those?” Peter called from the bedroom.

Wade punched the timer button on the oven to make the little dinging sound stop as he set a sheet of immaculately-baked cookies on the counter. “I got ‘em, Sugar Plum.”

“Ah,” Peter said, coming into the kitchen and wrapping an arm around Wade’s waist. “Thanks, babe – I was having a disagreement with a bow.”

“Am I allowed in the bedroom yet?” Wade asked, batting his eyelashes (or what would be eyelashes if he had those).

“Soon,” Peter cooed, kissing him on the nose. “You don’t want to accidentally see your presents and make Santa decide not to come tonight, do you?”

Wade shook his head, frantically. He was pretty sure Santa was going to be decidedly naughty this year, and he did NOT want to be flown over by that kinky little elf.

*~*~*

“Ahem.”

Peter looked up from the icing he was piping and giggled to see the sprig of mistletoe that Wade was casually holding over his own head.

“Aw, honey,” Peter said, sidling over and pressing their crotches together, “you don’t need poisonous plants to get smooches from me.”

“Can we dress up,” Wade asked, excitedly, “and act out that scene from Batman Returns?”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “The scene with Catwoman and they’re dancing?” 

They took a quick break from cookie-decorating to find as close to a suit and sexy dress as they could and affix the mistletoe to their ceiling, and then they did manage to reenact the scene before getting so aroused by each other’s costumes that they had to remove them. The icing dried out a little before they got back to it, so they just glommed it onto the cookies with spoons.

*~*~*

“These taste like if someone rolled sunshine in cocaine.”

Wade tried desperately not to choke on the cookie he was eating as he laughed at his Spidey’s colorful metaphor.

“Well, they do,” Peter insisted, taking another bite of one of the Extra-Iced cookies. 

“I think the sprinkles really sealed the deal,” Wade said, picking up a particularly sparkly tree cookie. He settled back on the couch, looking at their own tiny, sparkly little tree. Their living room was always cozy, but the blue and white lights and the Netflix log fire made it even cozier. He wondered if Peter would allow them to leave it up until Valentines Day, when they could turn it into a Valentines tree.

“I’m so glad we decided not to go to Switzerland,” Peter said, snuggling closer against Wade’s side. “I’d much rather spend Christmas Eve right here with my honey.”

“That’s gay,” Wade informed, kissing the top of his beloved’s fluffy head.

Peter turned to look up at Wade, an impish gleam in his eyes. “Speaking of – would you like an early present?”

*~*~*

Wade had called it – Santa was in a kinky mood this year.

He huffed out a breath as the thick switch came down one, two, three more times on his ass and thighs. The position Peter had put him in – bent over, gripping his own ankles for dear life – made the sting unescapable. There was also a chance he would pass out from just thinking of the humiliating nature of his predicament.

“Oh, honey,” Peter sighed, a warm, sweet hand ghosting over Wade’s abused skin. “You ought to see yourself. So pretty and red for me.”

Wade had guessed by where he could feel stripes landing that Peter was going for a candy-cane pattern. His Spidey was nothing if not festive.

“We’ll take a look in the mirror when we get done,” he promised, kissing Wade on the tailbone before straightening to apply several more stripes.

Wade hissed and cried out. In the back of his mind, he realized that Peter had called him “honey” like ten times just that evening. Mmm…merry and bright indeed. 


End file.
